The 72nd hunger games
by Bhf123
Summary: Meet Rebbecca Clearwater and Charlie District 12 becca Hates the Capital they have ruined her life and she wants revenge.Who will survive...Happy Hunger Games! (Please review my first fanfiction.)
1. Why I hate the Capital

**Authors Note**

**Hi this is my first story.I love the hunger will have a follow up book and at the end I will give you a summery of that.I will go up to Catching fire in the next now let's just meet our Tributes**

**Chapter 1** **Rebecca's Story. **

Hello my name is Rebecca home is district 12.I live with my adoptive father Haymich Abernathy in the victors village.I am the most capital hating citizen of Panem that you will ever family has been destroyed by the Sisters both died in the my older sister got brutally murdered by the careers in the 68th hunger got killed by the wasn't supposed to was never supposed to be in the volunteered as tribute for me at my first death scared was more of a protected mom was never the dad killed himself because he was that depressed that he lost his baby,his first was always the liked was popular and held our family together.I was forced to watch and I relive her death over and over again in my nightmares. I also lost my twin sister died last volenteered to save her best friend Cassandra Mellark(Peeta Melarks cousin)She was wouldn't let the games change died peacefully at Nightlock. She new she couldn't win and she didn't want us to die like Charlotte her final words were I love you Becky and Charlie Westwood I wanted you to know I've always had a major crush on my loves.*Swallows poison* After that my mom never gets out of refuses to just wanted to die and last night she did new I loved her and I knew she was too far gone to be able do was directly the capitals fault but it was the fault of the brother was tribute in the 70th hunger was brave and strong a was the final brother James and a career from district 2.I think his name was one final blow to the head and he was down.A quick swing to the neck and my brother was went down fighting and a few days after leaving the arena Garnet died of Internal fell on the Ceaser Flickerman show and smacked his head and a few minutes later he died.I am glad that murder is dead.A life for a life but I will see Charlottes killer in the capital.A mentor for district 2 's and James's death were the hardest for me but Haymich helps me.I am his little girl and he doesn't want to have me in fills my head with horses and makes me try to see the good side of the Capital but I doubt their actually is think death is a game but it is most certainly call you a President Snow well you are a deserve death.I just can't believe you are still killing innocent think you are controlling us but all you are doing is enraging people to start a rebellion.


	2. Just a puppet?

The hunger games destroyed everything I ever cared about.I am through with playing by the rules of theirs over my life and it's about time I control it even if it means just for one last time.I am just a puppet in there show to them I am just a useless life that can easily be disposed of. I don't see how the games control games terrify us,enrage us and now people are dying trying to stop President is killing off the human at least when we are gone a decent race will take over this loyal,something friendly,something that cares for one might look weird but they at least would wouldn't send their children off to be slaughtered and they definitely wouldn't treat death as a game or a toy to be messed friends have been reaped and have volenteered for me and each other.I feel responsible for their deaths.I have now 4 best are strong and unaffraid of being Hawthorn and Katniss Everdeen are my youngest friends beside Katniss's sister is the mayors reminds me so much of Sarah.I have this plan to volunteer as tribute and win.I might not win but if I die I want to die as me.I told Gale and Katniss of the plan didn't freak out they said fine.I will teach you weaponry know I can win they just want to teach me how to fight.I am exceptional with a knife and not bad with a bow and teaches me hand to hand combat and how to rig a snare."Hey Becky don't die in the bloodbath run"says Gale.I need to work on endurance but I have the speed I need.I have the balance and agility.I am flexible too so I can fit into small spaces.I have had other useful tips like this that have come from dad and the district 12 and Kat have not been the only ones teaching family was preparing me for the situation if I ever got reaped I could have a fighting taught me how to taught me fashion and how to act like a real capital like girly is stuff that could win me a number of can save your life and appealing to them is a great deal if I am going to taught me apothecary tequniques and my biological father John Clearwater helped teach me edible lent me her book on that and I memorized the pictures of all the edible ones and the nightlock picture that shall end my life if I need too. Katniss is very much like ,Protective,Caring little songbirds surrounded by is like ready to and one of the girliest girls in all of I need fashion advice they were always was one of Sarah's best told each other didn't want me to leave to go fight other kids to the death but she was the most too despises the games and knows why I have to do is probably the closest knows I have to has Katniss and is safe from the is the reaping I'm scared but have to do 's too late to change my plan now.I just have to trust my instincts and now is my time to try and defy the capital.I have to do this.I need to prove that my sisters deaths were not for nothing.I have trained for this over the years.I am ready to do this.I am ready to die.I have to fight.I have to at least try to Prim and Madge and Katniss and most importantly for Charlotte,Mom and James deaths had a purpose and if I die I can at least show them that I am an actual person not just your little puppet.


	3. The Reaping

Today is the day I have been waiting for all is the day I am sent off to die.I will go willingly but I will play the games the way I want to.I need to prove to them that I am not weak.I want to show them that I am a 's reaping day so I need to look nice.I want to look calm yet strong and fearless.I NEED to gain sponsors.I put on Sarah's baby blue silk dress that looks like the compliments my seam eyes that have tints of green and brighter blue around the is a cold day and I want to look as amazing as possible so I throw on Charlottes turquoise has little green and pink flowers patterned in so it looked like a louts mother knitted that sweater looked fabulous on Charlotte but it looks equally amazing on me.I need my token.I look around my old house and find nothing.I ask Haymich and he says I have your token.I had it handcrafted for a locket but on the outside it's a supposed to symbolize power and you dad.I hug him and then look inside.A jumping horse is engraved on the and Tim are the jump supposed to symbolizes working together as is the guessing that symbolizes is a hoof.I know that symbolizes is the ears.I think that symbolizes wise ness and her superb listening say the wind from heaven blows between a horses ears listen and the horse has wise you can see this Clearwater is a full out equestrian. I love horses with all my bought me an Arabian the year Charlotte died.I only had him for about 2 years before he departed into the Fields of horsey heaven but those years were the best years of my life.I ride and have the time of my my horse got sick and died of Colic the year James year was probably one of the worst years of my life.I look back at the locket and see one final picture.A photograph of me and Haymich.I'm riding beautiful jet black was my best friend.I just loved that horse and he will forever be in my heart.

I leave Haymich and I head over to Madge's brushes my hair and let's it fall into loose is 15 but she will be 16 this is my 17th birthday but today I am reaped as a 16 year old.I look in the mirror.I look so much like is in a yello. Sundress and her hair lies straight down her and I walk to the reaping walks into the pen with the 15 year olds and I go into the one that says 16."Ladies first as always" says Effie."Katniss Everdeen"no this can't be Katniss."I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE" I yell as loud as I can.I can see Haymich trying to fight not me very well rehearse. Since he knew I was going to volenteer but still this suprises me Haymich never it looks like we have a volenteer."What is your name sweetheart?"asks Haymich calls me that but I answer her "Rebbecca Clearwater"Effie seems surprised."Clearwater?Like the sister of Charlotte and to Sarah previous tributes killed by the Games?""yes that is me."Now for the boys...Timmothy Westwood"No not my boyfriend!I fall and Haymich catches me and hugs strong arms protect me.I hope someone volenteers for we rarely ever get volenteers anod it almost never happens that 2 children in the same reaping volenteer as tribute."I Volenteer as tribute"says a boy who I somewhat recognize.I am so great full for this."Whats your name sir"Charles Westwood"he says in a tone just as relaxed as is almost just as bad as Tim.I have to protect Charlie.I don't want to kill this one reaping Tim lost everything he ever cared lost his arm in a mine accident when heavy boulders fell and crushed his is in constant pain and he wants to is a big Teddy Bear and isnt affraid of is strong and probably would win in a fight.I need him as an was almost out almost free but this is the year his brother got year that he shall the year that most likely will be the worst year of my life.I never thought anything could be worse than watching my sistets this is the year that I will get badly injured and survive or join my family up in the stars when I shall snaps me out of my thoughts with"And May the Odds be ever in you favor.I giggle at one line that has turned into one of the jokes of my family and some of games are a death odds are never in anyones favor.I think Effie knows that and was trying to lighten the mood.I am ushered into the Justus building and cry a is the last I will see of my home at least for a while.I cry without cameras and then wash away the tears before the people I love come in and their is more cameras.I need to look strong.I need to be was all part of my plan.


	4. Charlie's story

Hello I'm Charles Westwood from district 12 but just call me my last reaping.I have survived this.I have 1 arm so that makes it harder for me to do simple tasks and I won't be able to use more than a knife in the arena.I will be a target the only way I would survive is with I do get reaped I am ready to die.I will volenteer for my brother.I am not afraid to die,I am always in a bit of pain.I hope his girlfriend doesn't get reaped either but that's most likely going to is hopelessly in love with her and I think he has a plan to marry knows she's going to be reaped so if she survives nothing can seperate the in her family has been reaped and she has a plan to is sweet and gentle but she is also is powerful and caring and I think she sort of wants to die because that's how her sisters died.I had a crush on her beautiful twin sister Sarah.I loved her and she never knew.I will always love Sarah and I will never forget her last said"They can't kill my sole.I will love you Charles Westwood for all of not sure how you feel about me but I have had a major crush on you since I was you Charlie forever and she killed herself.I cried in my room.I had nightmares of me killing her and sweet dreams of us living safe together in 12.I need to be with her.I have one condition though when I do die.I want to die like her.I want to die with a purpose.I want to go down knowing I am a fighter and I can I plan to survive the first 2 days and and join Sarah on the third.I will run from the bloodbath and try to repeat a few of the things I saw Rebecca's siblings do in the needs to be my ally.

I walk into the 18 year old section and Everdeen,Rebbeccas best friend gets picked and she brother is devistated and I can see him crying on two have always been good needs to be their for for the boys says Effie not my for the boys says Effie not my brother.I don't know what I'm getting myself into but I yell I Volenteer as tribute and calming walk towards the stage.I need to protect Rebecca and I couldn't watch my brother kill her or watch him die.I had to just lost everyone but I know I was the only one who would volenteer for him.I needed to save him,even though it is most certain that I will die in that snaps me back to asks my name and I clearly and calmly say "Charles Westwood."


	5. Goodbyes

**Charlie's POV **

Finally we are out if cameras.I have no token but I'm sure I'll come by one first visitor is my brother Tim.I say goodbye little brother and stay strong for mum.I will try to get Rebecca out for you.I see sadness in Tim's wants me to try to win but he says one thing that I wasn't expecting."Care for is a healer and can help it comes down to it die for her."Then he leaves and says tell Sarah hello for me.I was surprised he said this to me.I was going to do it anyway but still this surprises me that he wants his only brother to die to save the love of his knows I want to die and he obviously wants his gal to live.I'm not sure Rebecca will let me go through with this plan though.I will just not tell her but I will tell Haymich so most things that he gets from sponsors for me goes to Rebecca or is given to me so I can survive and then use the nightlock.

I won't let the games change me that will never can slice my skin,burn me and do what ever they want with my body but they will never harm my spirit.I need Rebecca to be protected my spirit will help her get blown to I die I will finally be able to tell Sarah that I have always loved we could be I'm young but I know I must die and I know that I am spirit will not rest until either Rebecca is safe or if she does end up getting killed that her killer does a much more gruesome death.I know I will die.I finally understand the meaning of the words till death do us we are separated but are love will live on until we meet saying true friendship last forever also is is always been a friend and I want we to know I am her and she will always have me to talk to in life and to protect her in death.

My next visitor is my mom trying not to cry she has always been strong. Take care of not to let him see to much of the games. Rebbecca's family always had her watch the games and she saw some terrible that just tore her family apart.I know now that I need to at least try to do exactly what Tim told brought me my token my grandmothers emerald green turtle a bit girly for me but it's a great token.A token that means so much to me.I love turtles and the turtle has been a very important symbol to my family for as long as my mother can told me the story of the turtle and I was so moved by our families great pin has always been a good luck charm in my perfect so I hug is probably the last time I will ever see anyone in my family.I try to make the moment is almost family so I need to keep her cares for one I love died and my father died when I was 3.

To my surprise mom isn't my last visitor,it's Gale."Listen I will try to help feed your family.I help Katniss hunt and Katniss is trying to thank Rebecca by keeping your family well fed."Thank you look out for Tim for going to be a mess and you are his best yourself and stay strong for him please."I will"answers Gale and then he leaves.

**Rebbecca Clearwater's POV**

I still look stunning but my eyes are now full of came and hugged me.I know she just came to say farewell(hopefully not a final goodbye but you never games are always unpredictable)She needs to stay strong for the Everdeens help Katniss.I she says hugging stick together until the end.I need to borrow those clothes ahead in my house their is enough for many wait until I come back though.I want to see how beautiful you look in those clothes."Ok I will."says Madge"And Madge if I die you Prim and Katniss split the clothes Madge...hopefully see you when this bloody horror show comes to an end this year."

My next visitor is Katniss with hugs me and says she will try to help feed Tim and his thank me for saving her finally really really hard to win.I need my oldest sister Prim.I want to go home after this.I won't let the games change me too much but I will find a way to survive.I am a have been a I needed you could win but if she didn't then you would have no one left like me.I couldn't let you go through said one last thing before she with the the knifes but don't show them that you could use it against not to make yourself a target.I am betting on you will can do District 12 at least has a chance this dont try to get yourself killed.I hug Prim and she follows her sister out.


	6. The Train

**The Train**

I put on a brave face and walk towards the train,cameras are everywhere.I get help boarding the train and we wait for Peacekeepers to help our mentor aboard who is heavily intoxicated at the moment.I've never seen him so drunk before.I know he is worried about me and the games but he knows I can survive.

I change into my normal clothes and explore the train before Dinner.I find Charlie in the has looked a bit upset since his goodbyes.I walk towards him and we talk to try to get to know each tells me what Tim told takes me off guard. He would want me to win because he loves me while his own brother dies."Tim really does love me then"I say sort of confused."Yes he once told me he planned to marry you but that was before your plan to you win he wants to be your man.""Tim will always have my heart just like you will always be in Sarah's.I knew she loved you so much but was to scared to ask you out. And she didn't know if you felt the same way."I tell Charlie."I have always loved Sarah ever since we met when we were just stole my heart and is the only girl for me that's why around the top 10 I am killing myself with nightlock.I need to join her and you must be the one to are way to important to loose.I will protect you Sarah would want me to look out for you...Allies?"says Charlie looking like he is going to hug each other and together we softly sob in silence."Yes Allies"I whisper.I feel safe with is noble and wonder Sarah fell for I love Tim not Charlie and Charlie lies Sarah.I want him to live but both shall not the rule of the of us will have to die in the end.

I wash my face and head to dinner.I see it's just me and Charlie talk a bit more and then Haymich comes in sober.I need to talk to him after he talks to us about the games and I already we eat in food is the more flavorful than anything we have back home.I love their lamb stew and their hot chocolate is to die for.I see Charlie having a hard time eating but he has to do this on his own.I can't baby him and he is used to this.I still feel bad for needs me in that I have one rule.I can't kiss him.I can't love him.I love Tim and I can't betray would never forgive me if I kiss him in front of all Panem.I just can't do that.I can't break Tim's capital will shatter that enough.

After Dinner we watch the as always is district 1.A young girl about 13 named Riley is reaped and as always in district 1 someone volenteers. Riley's older sister Victoria volunteers for ,Victorias brother is reaped and nobody breaks into tears and runs off stop her and force her back up on stage.I never seen Peacekeepers in that district use force but they did to get her back up.A brother and sister start out the reapings.I wonder why nobody volentereered for Ace.I guess they think he is unworthy of someone taking their own life for him or Ace is much more deadly than he looks.

Then district 2 comes up on the female tribute is Angelina Mallord,the mayors daughter. I know about 2 is everyone hates the mayor and that their main industry is male tribute is Lukas who volunteered for his brother who was only 12 and Lukas is first 4 years older than careers look weaker than usual but if I have learned anything in the years of watching the games is never underestimate a career.

Next up is District 3.A volenteer and one poor reaped child from this female volenteers for a small twelve year name is Electra is the first tribute to really scare me.I hope it's not me and her in the looks like she could kill me easily at least a hundred male is named is small and skinny and can't be more than looks like he will be a bloodbath looks weak but if Electra is his ally forget killing him.

District 4 is the only Careers left to be reaped and they look as deadly as ever."Ocean Sandman" says the Districts escort.A 17 year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walks out on truly looks like the district partner is 13 year old Andrew has beautiful green eyes and light brown looks not as deadly as Ocean but looks like sponsors are just going to go for him because he is dreamy but definitely not as cute as Finnick Odair was when he was reaped and declared victor.

I don't really pay attention after that but I still watch the 5 has Fawn Redwood and Benjamin 6's tributes are a very young brother and sister pair Cara and Travis look like easy career they want to survive they have to be speedy.I dought they will survive up until day 7's female tribute is called Kate and the male tribute is 14 year old boy named Axel.8's female tribute is a 15 year old Bella Grey is very skinny and looks like she even could be from the seam she even has the grey seam eyes.I hope she dies male tribute is 17 year old Mark Taylor he looks like the average district 8 9's tributes are both 15 and there names are Julia Trix and Joe me the most heartbreaking tributes were the people from are kind people with free spirits and harsh female tribute is only 12.I need to help can help me with edible plants and I can teach her some survival name was Luna Greengrove. I would die for this little girl.I need to act like a sister and protect her. I will talk to Haymich about this alliance.I can't kill her she is too young and will not know much about the games and I need to help partner is strong and is about looks like he is ready to kill anyone who would harm Luna.I need to gain his must remember his 11 Male...name is Oliver...I didn't catch his last is built like a looks just as solid as a tree and almost Career material.I see in his eyes that he is scared but I think he is willing to die for his young district partner."Haymich"I whisper."Allies district 11?you want them"says haymich knowingly."Yes at least Luna but for her Oliver needs to trust me or be dead."We finish our conversation and I hear Ceaser tell the rest of Panem about 12 and how we have only had two victors in 72 calls Katniss's name and I volenteer.I walk up towards the stage a bit more confidently and I do look adorable.I hear Ceaser Flikerman whistle and say "well who is that beauty."I say my name clearly and stand their letting there be no emotion in my eyes.I look too confident and slightly deadly but that is short call Tim and you see a tear slip my eye and I fall backwards and Haymich catches me."well that was embarrassing I say aloud"Then you see Charlie volenteer.I see a little smile on my face that I am not going to the games with Tim then I see Charlie and the smile is gone.I am glad I don't have to kill my boyfriend but killing Charlie would be just as lost everyone today.I can't let him loose us both least one of us has to go back home to 12.

The TV is turned off and Haymich turns towards us."Did you 2 know each other before the games?""yes I is my boyfriends brother and he had a major crush on Sarah my were perfect for each other and still are""Ok says you see any possible threats and maybe an ally?""Yes I say Careers are always a threat but I'm thinking Electa,Ocean,Ace and Oliver will be the biggest allies I'm thinking Luna and maybe Fawn"

"I got the same vibe from those not sure about the allies but you will watch them in training.I think you can trust the girl from 11...Charles you have been awfully silent do you have any plans for the games?"Yes"he said then he goes on telling haymich that his plan is to survive the bloodbath die on day three at the hands of Haymich says "I know your basic plan Becca.I have a surprise for you at the training center.I have one piece of advice for you show your not to make yourselves look like threats or easy to learn something I know you hate this miss Clearwater but play by there rule book at least until you reach the arena and please try not to affend anyone especially is a game for a later ,We will be in the capital in the morning."


	7. Capitol

**This chapter is in Rebbeccas point of shows you her hatred of the Capitol and drinking**.

I hear Effie come to the door to wake me up and all she hears is me screaming and thrashing around.I was having a horrible nightmere about the games and all of my friends were tributes Peeta and Haymich just died and Katniss was chasing me.I run and dodge various is trying to kill isn't as lucky and gets a spear in her stomach and one of Katniss's arrows through her heart. Katniss killed her own sister.I fall into a hole and could only here screams and Katniss yelling about how my bad luck has killed her baby sister,she was going to win and how she is going to kill me and she says how she has always hated my guts and that I was going to die one of the most grusome deaths the games have ever seen.I hear screams all around me.I hate you Clearwater!yells Katniss fully just a nightmere Katniss would never say that or would she.I scream for Haymich and remember he just can't save you now little girl says Katniss tauntingly and finally says how all of this is completely my fault and slaps me She starts slicing my skin.I punch katniss she doesnt move.I here Haymich say my name but still I don't wake,No Haymich is dead,He got blown up by the last active land emotions fill my entire body from Katniss's knife and tears fill my eyes from sadness and the last thing that I hear is Katniss saying if I didn't enrage Snow that...

I hear Haymich say my name and he shakes me awake.I stop screaming and find him sitting besides 's holding his nose which I'm guessing that's what I punched and that's probably why my shirt has blood on it."Sorry"I say."I didn't mean to punch you.""It's ok you have a strong punch like can be useful in hand to hand combat."says Haymich with a smile.I see that my pillow is soaked with my tears and sweat."Bad nightmere hun"says Haymich."One of the worst I've had in years."I reply.I start shaking at the memory of the horror and my dream gives me flashbacks of all the grusome deaths I've seen in the games including Charlottes in vivid detail."It's ok Becca I'm here now"You were dead I was all alone and everyone was trying to kill me because they thought that something was completely my fault but before anyone could hurt me Katniss killed Prim.I say still shaking and sobbing softly. Haymich calms me down."Want to go down to breakfast now?"asks Haymich"I'll be down to breakfast soon."I say to him and then grab clean clothes and head to the bathroom for a quick are so many small buttons to work it but I sort of know which ones to push because I basically grew up in the victors village.I still can't believe that they haven't labeled them all yet.I chose a light blue button with which means that the water will be warm with a light mist.I chose a pink button that means shampoo that smells like strawberries.I finish my shower I wash out the shampoo and finish my shower.I feel better but I am still really shaken up by the nightmere.

I change and follow the smell of yummy breakfast

There is so much food.I go for orange juice and some sausage and a blueberry full of fat but I will need it in the I can go back into my high energy lean food.I need to taste deliciousness at least once more before I am put in the horror show.I put strawberry jam on one pancake and blueberry syrup on the other.I will need to have energy and food in the "games".The hunger games really aren't a is not something to be played with.I know how to be hungry but I know about burning fat and calories that is just not there.

I feel more comfortable with people I know at the table even has been giving me this weird look all morning though.I think its filled with fear, sympathy,confusion and other emotions I just can't read in her really is a good person but she hasn't really had to deal with any personal horrors in her lifetime being from the capital and seen horrors on TV like the massacre of blood created by snow and his minion game had a pretty good well,garenteed survival until she is elderly.I don't envy doesn't have the perfect life and I have been just doesn't really understand how hard life is in 12 and how unlucky some people can be.I want to win an end this unlucky death streak the games have imprinted on probably hasn't had horrible nightmeres many nights of your life so sometimes you are even affraid to go to sleep at night.I understand Effie's is a capitolite and really doesn't understand my pain.

Suddenly Haymich sparks conversation and that is is usually quiet at the I realize he has liquor.I sort of scream Haymich you know what that did to my know how useless that will make you to our Charlie realizes what I am talking about picks up the liquor and dumps it in the slaps him and then I throw a knife that prierces the mahogany table and almost takes out haymiches knows how mad I an then he apologizes to me and how he forgot that my real dad was a drunk and abused my was usually an amazing guy except when he had a bottle in his his heart snapped when Charlotte got he drank until he tied the noose around his neck and conected it to a tree by our house.I have always called that tree the hanging taught me the song called the hanging tree and she has no idea when I here it why I cry and why her mother never wants her to sing it has too much meaning and it reminds me to much of everyone I lost on that hugs me and says us that why the one day we had to sing it in music class you got dismissed and went to the gym to practice gymnastics."Yes"I say have the most beautiful singing voice Becca."Thanks Charlie"then Haymich says "sorry"again and says"I will stay sober enough to teach you and I will only have a few drinks at night but don't you dare through the knife at me again missy or you Charles take away my liquor."I nod understanding that it keeps his nightmeres pretty much at are are much worse than others look confuse but agree to this.

Soon we are in the are ushered up into the training are on he 12th floor next up is the I can't sleep I think I will go up their and watch the stars.


	8. Rebbeccas song

Tommorow we meet our stylist and for now I get to try to relax but I am too filled with emotion to sleep.I find a room on the ground floor next to the training center filled with instruments.I need to play music and maybe write a song.I filled with so much emotion and I need to release it.I find a microphone and a piano and start to sing what ever comes to my mind and in an hour I have a song.I call it my turn to die.

My turn to Die

I will never forget you.

You will always be my best friend

I will die to protect you my friend

I will miss you

Try to survive without me

You are too young to die but not me

You have a life to have an adventure with

You deserve to live

Now it is my turn to die

I have always been a surviver

But something has changed with in me

Now it is my turn to die

To meet my loved ones in the stars

Now it's my turn to die

You can win

I will forever be with you in your heart my love

Friendship is forever

And my love for you stays strong

It is my turn to take the train to heaven

That's just where I belong.

you are now the winner

You have a surviver in your sole

You can win you can do this.

Are lives are in our control

It's time to show what we are made of

To prove are selves that we are who we are.

To show them that death is not a game.

I'm sick of my children diein

I'm sick of all the pain.

I'm sick of being seperated.

We are supposed to be one country.

Panem we are one.

It now it is my turn to die.

It is my time to return to my loved ones.

To be reunited with my friends.

It is now my time to die.

I pick some instruments to go with the lyrics.I decide how I am going to die and before I do so I must sing this song for it for Ceaser Flickerman.I need to tell truth and die with a purpose.I have suffered a lot of pain and if I win I will just show them I am a victor and maybe a small puppet but this puppet has a wild side and a mind of its we need to fight back for our true rights so we don't all die at the hands of the Katniss will sing with me or play an has always had musical talents.I will have a slide show of the games,the rebellion and finally show snow that we can defy him and they need is a be shown show then that we don't have to be puppets in their twisted we do die though maybe a better race will come on this earth and actually know death is not a game and to care for one another.

Haymich comes in and says."You found the music room."Ya I did.I needed to relive my anger at the capital and I wrote this song."I will die in a few years on Ceasers year of the quarter quell.75 years is long enough.I can't let them change me and by then people will be cameras are here I can't say who has been helping the back of the paper I write have been devising a plan.I have been planning to do something like this for years we are just missing a hugs me and says"Ok what ever you need any help?(talking about the song and the plan.)I nod understands completely."What instrument do you think will make this song the most asks" "Piano, Flute,and your pick "I goes towards the Violin.I go to the Flute.I write down the Flute sounds like the we play it we both go towards the Piano and write down those just a bit longer than the lyrics but We need it to sound powerful and full of emotion and hope.I will wait for the slideshow at least until after the 75th quell is then I will even add a bit more to it and practice on what I am going to say to Ceaser on when the day I I know I can't die in the games.I have to at least try to stick to my comes in and I explain to him about the have him listen to the parts.I see a tear in his eye and say their will be a bit more when the time comes but for now I can be pretty much emotion free and try to focas on the task of survival.I pack the song in with the horse puts my reaping clothes in his bag and I put on my locket.I tell him if it happens to be that I die during these games let Madge and The Everdeen girls sort out my them have I am dead I will have no use for them but I want to die with the locket on.


End file.
